A Sailor Easter
by Starlightfan800
Summary: The Inners go around and express their love for Easter. Complete


1

AN: Hey, everyone. Happy Easter from here in Canada! (No chocolate yet for me and my brother's in Europe-the whole computer to myself even though I do miss him).

"Ami-chan, you're coloring the eggs wrong!" Rei insisted as the five girls sat around coloring Easter eggs to give out to friends around the town. It had been years since seeing Moktoi and some others such as Naru and Umino.

"How are we going to find Umino-kun and Naru-san?" Minako asked. "They say the tree that stands by is the closet." Everyone sweat dropped. "What?"

"Minako-chan, that isn't a saying," Ami said smiling as Rei took the egg she had been coloring.

"I feel like the easter bunny," Usagi said with a smile. "I need to give one to Mamo-chan!"

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked Usagi as she looked confused. "You know, she's a kid and likes Easter? Perhaps you could give some to her...but a child prefers chocolate." Makoto smiled.

"Covered for that!" Makoto said smiling. "I bought chocolate at Juban's Street Chocolate fair last week. They've been in a fridge all week but now we can walk around town giving them to friends and family."

"We'll be the sailor Easter bunnies!" Usagi said smiling and giggling very loud as everyone just looked at her. "We'll give some to Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san!"

"That's possibly one of the only good ideas you've had, Usagi," Rei said as Usagi's face scrunched up. "And you will be the best Easter bunny." Usagi put her hands up to her face as her eyes grew wide with stars in them and tears streamed down her face.

"Usagi...she insulted you due to the fact your name means bunny," Ami said looking at the stars left Usagi's eyes and she went to kill Rei. "Usagi-chan, Rei-chan! Don't crack the eggs or spill the dye!" Makoto stopped the two from fighting.

"Now, I have five baskets. Once we're done we can give them to our friends, alright?" Makoto said. Makoto was coloring eggs green, Ami was doing blue, Rei was doing red, Minako was doing a light orange and Usagi a yellow.

"I have 40 eggs done!" Rei said after two hours.

"I have 35," Minako said.

"I have 50," Makoto said as Rei and Minako went 'woo.'

"I have 55," Ami said blushing as all the inners went 'woo.'

"I have 64," Usagi admitted.

"Looks like someone is the true Easter bunny," Rei said giggling as Usagi stuck her tongue out at her. "So, who do we go find first?"

"Let's check the list," Makoto said as she sat at Rei's small table in her room. Everyone peered over her shoulder. "Uh, Mamoru-san, Motoki-san, Unazuki-san, Ittou-kun and the list goes on forever." (Note-Ittou is a character in the SM magna, he has a huge part in the magna and looks up to Mamoru calling him Mamoru-sempai. He appears once in the anime in 169).

"Looks like we're the Easter bunnies," Minako said. "Let's go!" The girls got little bunny head bands on and ran down the stairs of the shrine. Usagi tripped down some of the stairs and Rei caught the eggs wobbling back and forth.

"OUUCH!" Usagi screamed. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" repeated the blond as Rei gave her back her basket. "Rei-chan."

"You eighteen, stop screaming like a baby," Rei said. "Now come on, first we are stopping at Crown Arcade." The girls walked down the stairs as tears kept slipping from Usagi's eyes but soon they disappeared.

"Happy Easter!" Minako yelled down the streets. "Have a happy Easter and a good day! We are the Easter bunnies!" A boy looked at Minako.

"Mommy, does that girl have a mental problem?" the boy asked his mom. The boy looked around eight or so. His mother grabbed his hand and said nothing.

"What a little brat," Minako muttered as Makoto looked at the blond. "What? Nobody hurts the Goddess of love and beauty! On top of that, today I'm the Easter bunny!" The rest of the inners sweat dropped as they walked into Crown Arcade.

"Motoki-onee-san!" Minako yelled as Motoki looked over at Minako. "Long time no see!" Moktoi had been working at the front desk. "How have you been?"

"Good, how long has it been Minako-chan? Three years since we saw each other?" Motoki asked as Minako nodded. "So what brings you by?"

"It's Easter day and you're working! That's absurd! Anyway, we were hoping you were here," Minako said giving Motoki an egg along with the other soldiers. "We're the Easter bunnies today!"

"I see," the blond boy said. "You guys need to come by more often, I never see you anymore. Anyway, I need to get back to work. Thanks for the eggs though!" The inners nodded.

"Where next?" Minako squealed like a child as Makoto crossed of Motoki's name.

"Hmm...Mamoru-san," Makoto said. Usagi cheered and started singing Mamoru's name over and over dancing like a ballerina. "Alright then, to Mamoru-san's apartment."

The girls walked over to Mamoru's apartment and Usagi knocked on the door. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" Mamoru opened the door and accidently hit Mamoru on the face. "Hee-hee, sorry Mamo-chan."

"Here, Mamoru-san!" Ami said handing eggs to the Usagi's boyfriend. The other girls handed over their eggs and had huge smiles on their faces. "We made the eggs earlier today, probably for nearly four hours." Usagi crept into the apartment.

"Where's Chibi-Usa? I thought she was going to be here for a little bit," Usagi said turning to Mamoru as he shook his head. "Then where did she go to?"

"She's off back at your house," Mamoru explained as he put the eggs down in a bowl near the doors. "Anyway...good luck being bunnies today." Usagi smiled and the girls left down the stairs.

At Usagi's house...

"Ikuko-mama," Chibi-Usa said. "Where are Usagi and her friends?" Usagi's mother was dressed in her typical apron with a white dress on and her hair done up in it's traditional style.

"Busy I think, some sort of plan they had," replied Chibi-Usa's 'other' mom. "I'm pretty sure if you called Usagi you'd get her on her cellphone." Chibi-Usa went to the wall phone and dialed Usagi's number.

"Hello?" Usagi asked picking up the phone. "Oh, Chibi-Usa? We're out being Easter bunnies."

"You could've asked me to join, I would've!" Chibi-Usa said her face turning red. "Mamo-chan didn't tell me this earlier." Usagi took the phone away from her ear until the eleven year old had stopped shouting.

"Relax, mou. And your parents call you cute?" Usagi asked cocking her eye-brow.

"Remember, Usagi...you're my mom in the future," Chibi-Usa said as Usagi felt a lump in her throat form. "Ah and there you go."

"Well...well...Mamo-chan didn't know," Usagi admitted. "I'll give you some eggs when we get home." Usagi hung up the phone quickly as the girls headed to Ittou's home; thank goodness Makoto had the address.

Ittou poured himself a glass of milk when his door bell rang. "Coming!" he yelled as he opened the door to see the inners with bunny head bands on. "Oh, Makoto-sempi. What are you guys up to? Shouldn't you be at home it's Easter."

"We thought we'd bring you some Easter eggs," the brown haired girl smiled. "Consider them Sailor Senshi eggs!" the last part was whispered as Makoto winked.

"I will," the boy said as the inners handed him eggs. "Anyway, you Sailor Bunnies should be on your way. Spread the eggs around." Makoto winked at him as the boy closed his door.

"Happy Easter!" Rei yelled as the inners ran to Haruka, Michiru's, Hotaru's and Setsuna's next.

25 minutes later...

"Finally, the Outers live too far from here," Usagi said huffing and puffing as the other inners sweat dropped.

"Usagi, it's a twenty five minute walk," Rei said shaking her hand. Rei rung the door bell and expected one of the older girls but Hotaru opened it.

"Hey guys," the little girl said with a smile on her face. "What are you guys doing?" Hotaru's smile was wide and her eyes looked like purple mirrors. She looked so innocent and pure, it's hard to believe this little girl was possessed by Mistress 9.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan," Usagi said smiling. "Having a fun Easter?" Hotaru smiled and invited the inners inside. There on a glass table were two baskets of Easter eggs but chocolate.

"Are those the ones you collected, Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked as Hotaru shook her head. "Where did you find them then?"

"They're for you guys," Hotaru said as the inners looked shocked. "Setsuna-mama knew you guys were stopping by and we decided to get you guys some treats." Hotaru gave the inners the two baskets.

"Hotaru...these are all for us?" Rei asked as Hotaru nodded.

"Hotaru, who are you talking to?" Michiru asked coming around the corner. "Hello, Makoto-san, Usagi-san, Minako-san, Ami-san and Rei-san. We knew you'd guys be stopping by. Happy Easter."

"Thanks, Michiru-san," Usagi said smiling at the older girl. "We're being Easter bunnies for the day, bringing more eggs to people."

"I collected a lot of eggs and chocolate from the Easter bunny," Hotaru said smiling. "I also got chocolate from Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa." Hotaru showed the inners some chocolate bunnies, mini chocolates and caramels.

"You're a lucky girl, Hotaru-chan," Makoto said. "Anyway, we'll stop by later. We need to continue. See you guys later."

"What's the next stop?" Ami asked.

"Hmm..the last stop is for Chibi-Usa," Makoto said. "I guess the list wasn't too long. We were going to deliver some to Naru-san and Umino-kun but Usagi-chan doesn't know where they live." Usagi sweat dropped.

"Sorry guys," Usagi said. "The rest of the eggs will go to Chibi-Usa."

"Alright," all the other inners said as they went to Usagi's house.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Chibi-Usa sat up in her room drawing. "Hmm...I can't believe they forgot to invite me. Giving eggs to Mamo-chan and colorings some without me. The only nice thing is I got some from Mama in the future and Papa too."

Usagi opened the door leading into Chibi-Usa's room. "Shhh!" the bunny whispered.

"Shh? Coming from you, that's funny," Rei said as the inners made their way up the stairs.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" all the inners said when they got up the stairs. "Happy Easter!" Chibi-Usa looked shocked. All the inners smiled as the younger girl.

"Here you go, Chibi-Usa-chan," Makoto said. "Happy Easter, they're not chocolate eggs though." Chibi-Usa whipped out her Luna P ball. "What are you going to do?"

Chibi-Usa didn't answer. "Luna P,henge!" and suddenly a gun like object appeared and Chibi-Usa aimed it at the baskets. "Make chocolate." She said as the eggs suddenly turned into chocolate eggs.

"Woo," all the inners said as they clapped. Usagi was mostly impressed and the rest of her teammates smiled at her. "Anyway, let's dig in!" Minako added afterwards.

"Happy Easter, Chibi-Usa," Usagi said smiling.

"Happy Easter, Usagi," Chibi-Usa said everyone started eating chocolate. "Happy Easter, everyone!"

AN: Aww...see a little Easter gift. Yes, it's not Christmas or anything...but whatever. It's cute!

Tell me what you think ;) everyone loves reviews!


End file.
